A Rose and Some Pancakes
by minionsallonsy
Summary: It's the day after the encounter with the Wire, and the Doctor and Rose are both pretty shaken up. Can anything change between them? 10/Rose heavier T rating


**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters. I just play with them for a bit sometimes.  
A/N: This is on the higher side of teen but nothing too bad. It's my first time writing a bit more like that. Sorry about the occasional angst in here. I was feeling it for a bit. Feel free to leave reviews and favorite. Thanks x**

* * *

It was the day after the encounter with the Wire. The Doctor was still shaken up over it. He had seen his Rose, faceless, unable to do anything. It had made him so angry and scared nothing could stop him. He had gone on a rampage and done everything in his power to get her back. To see her smiling face again had brought so much joy and love back in to his hearts they almost burst. He had barely kept himself from snogging her silly when he had embraced her again.

That night he had the worst nightmares since right after the Time War. He had screamed in his sleep, and Rose had come in to wake him up and hold him as he sobbed. He told her that he never thought he'd see her again. And it broke his hearts when he realized that. She had dried his tears and told him she would always find her way back to him. He had said he loved her. It was then he realized that she was crying too, softly, and was trying not to let him know. He had looked at her and told her he'd stay with her forever before kissing her softly. Their tears had mingled in their mouths. When they broke apart, she told him she loved him too. They had spent the night tangled in one another's arms before waking up late the next day.

He had slipped away to make her breakfast while she took a shower and got ready. This one he was going to keep; his pink and yellow girl. He made banana flavored pancakes and a strawberry smoothie. With the TARDIS's help, he managed not to ruin the kitchen and still made a nice breakfast for his girl. He was getting anxious as he heard the water shut off and soon the humming of his Rose filled the hallway outside of the kitchen. He couldn't help but stare when she walked in. She was still in her silk robe with wet hair and no makeup, but she still looked incredibly sexy and kissable, and he was planning on doing just that. He was still in his t-shirt and pj pants, TARDIS blue of course, but what was that to bother him.

As she reached up to grab a glass for her morning cuppa, he reached around and hugged her. "Morning, beautiful," he murmured as he kissed her neck. Wet Rose. He could get use to this. He kissed her again. She grinned and turned to face him. "Not looking so bad yourself," she laughed, rubbing the stubble on his chin. He caught her looking at his lips before catching her eyes. His pulse increased. "No I really do mean it," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You are beautiful. I don't think I could ever say it enough." He blushed shyly. Almost losing his Rose had made him bold.

She caught his chin again and brought it down, closer to her lips, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That I have the most gorgeous woman in the universe standing in front of me, looking like she wants to snog the daylights out of me?" He grinned. He liked this boldness.

"Something like that," she winked and leaned to kiss him.

Their lips met, and it was as perfect as before. Her lips tasted so good and were so soft in his mouth. She ran her hands through his amazing hair, sending jolts of electricity through him. So this was what it was like to kiss Rose. He had found his new favorite pastime. He started inching his hands up under the hem of her robe. She stopped kissing him and winked, "Not now, naughty boy. I'm starving!" He tried to keep his hurt look off his face. Quickly she kissed his cheek, "Don't worry, baby, more of that will come later," and with a wink she spun away to get breakfast.

He couldn't do anything but stare at her. His Rose had just said there'd be more of that later. This was turning into the best day ever. Then he remembered; her blank face. They found her on the street. They didn't care. The anger he had towards them. Thinking he couldn't do anything for once. Seeing her face on the screen shouting "Doctor" mutely. He choked back a sob. Instantly Rose was hugging him. "Shh baby, it'll be alright. I'm still here. I got back," she rubbed his back. No need for her to worry him with the fact that she remembered it all. Getting sucked into the Wire, the nothingness after that, only thinking about her Doctor. She remembered it. She choked back a small sob as well. This made him pull back and look at her. "Oh Rose, sweetie, what's wrong? Do you remember it at all? Don't think about it," he kissed the top of her head when she nodded.

She looked at him. Her face was so fallen that his hearts broke. He brought his lips down to her with a questioning glance. She brought her lips up to crush his. It was filled with emotion, passion, hurt, and longing. They hadn't kissed much before this. Now they didn't see how they hadn't. He moaned as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. She tasted like his banana pancakes. Mmm bananas and Rose. Their tongues battled for dominance as he backed her against the counter. He lifted her up for better access. His hair was now stuck up all over. Rose pulled on it and ruffled it, eliciting moans from him. His hands slid up her thighs and under her robe. She bit his bottom lip gently before pulling away slightly, "How have we never done this before?" His response was to kiss her again. He wanted to remember this if she ever was gone again. The feel of her lips and fingers running through his hair. The small pleased noises she made as he tried new things. He wanted to remember it all. She hooked her legs behind his back, bringing him closer. She giggled a bit. He was _definitely_ pleased to see her. He growled, "See something you like?" "No but I can definitely feel it," she cheekily winked back. She ran her fingers through his sideburns, causing him to close his eyes in pleasure. He brought his hands up to her waist. At that moment her stomach growled. She froze and giggled, "I think I'm hungry." "Oh yes, for what we'll be doing later you're going to need the energy," he murmured, playing with the tie on the robe. She blushed a bright shade of pink. This was still all new and foreign. He lifted her down, "Now how about some pancakes!"

* * *

The next morning the Doctor woke up with a smiling and sleeping Rose in his arms. He smiled. She looked so sexy laying there with her hair splayed out on the pillow and peaceful look on her face. As if by instinct she rolled closer to him. He could get use to this. He brushed hair back from her shoulder and kissed the bare skin there. He breathed in the smell of her rose shampoo. He trailed kisses from her chin down her neck and arm. Her skin was so soft. He pulled the sheets up over her before getting up to go make breakfast again. He really did love his banana pancakes. As he grabbed his dressing gown, he thought to try something out. "I love you, Rose Tyler," he whispered. A faint reply of "I love you too" was heard as he left. He smiled again. This was going to be alright.


End file.
